The present invention relates to a liquor applying nozzle for a textile dyeing machine, and more particularly to such a nozzle for use in a piece dyeing machine in which the nozzle is arranged for travel of a textile rope therethrough for applying dye liquor to the rope as it circulates within the machine.
Nozzles of this general type have long been in use in piece dyeing machines. Generally such nozzles are tubular with a circular cross-section in which the textile rope is confined as it travels from a lifter reel to a return tube from which the rope is discharged to form in folds in a plug that progresses through a dyeing chamber from the return tube to the lifter reel.
With most types of textile fabrics, a circular nozzle of this type is effective under normal operating circumstances. However, with heavy or bulky fabrics, such as heavy and wide carpet fabric, it is preferable to have the fabric open width-wise as much as possible for effective application of dyeing liquor, and a circular shape tends to compact the material rather than allowing it to open.
Attempts have been made to design nozzles having an elongated width-wise extent for this purpose. For example, an oval-shaped nozzle has been used in machines for dyeing heavy carpet fabric. However, even with an oval-shaped nozzle there is a tendency for the fabric to be restricted in a compact condition rather than being as open as possible.
By the present invention, a nozzle is provided that opens the fabric to the greatest extent possible for effective application of dye liquor.